Blue Unicorns
by Sigil
Summary: Prequel to "Caterpillars and Tree Climbing." Asfaloth is missing, and Glorfindel has a sneaking suspicion this has something to do with the twins....


This is the prequel to "Caterpillars and Tree Climbing." If you haven't read that, I'd like you to but it's not necessary to have read that to understand the story line. I'm starting a mini-series of Glorfindel and the twins ficlets, so if you have any ideas for other adventures, let me know. Without further ado, and no more gilding the lily...  
  
S-------------[[[[[[[[[[[[[[----------------- ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]--------------S  
  
:  
  
Blue Unicorns  
  
:  
  
By Sigil  
  
:  
  
S-------------[[[[[[[[[[[[[[----------------- ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]--------------S  
  
S  
  
Something was wrong. Glorfindel whistled again, listening intently for sounds of his horse, Asfaloth. Still, no answer. Muttering words Elrond would never let him use around Elrohir and Elladen savagely under his breath in elvish, Glorfindel headed for the stables. Had that horse gotten another crazy idea into his head? Maybe the groom had been reading too many romance novels to him again - last time, that had resulted in Asfaloth leaving to try to discover his 'true love.' Glorfindel had to chase him across the countryside and then convince him that most horses didn't find their true loves until they were at least ninety years old. That gave him plenty of time to forget his delusions.  
  
However, when he arrived at the stable, there was no sign that Asfaloth had been anywhere near there for quite some time. The groom adamantly denied reading him any books of any kind, and he hadn't seen the horse for at least a day or two.  
  
As Glorfindel was leaving the stable, he caught sight of a small group of children hurrying past, whispering. Having a bit too much experience with the twins to dismiss something like this, he listened in.  
  
"A real unicorn!" one girl breathed.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how Elladen and Elrohir caught it? I thought only girls could get them," Another boy commented.  
  
"A blue one, too. Those are really rare!" someone else whispered.  
  
The children passed the older elf by without so much as looking up, so caught in their conversation were they. Glorfindel stared after them, already starting to piece together the answer. When he got a hold on those twins...  
  
Stealthily, he crept behind the group of children, taking care not to be seen. Soon, they left the road and headed into the forest. He slipped from tree to tree, always keeping the children in sight.  
  
Finally, they arrived at an old shack. A light was burning in the window, and inside he could see the silhouette of many children. The group he was following knocked on the door, and Elrohir answered it. After glancing around, he murmured something, and the children immediately dug deep into their pockets. Soon, a small pile of coins glinted in Elrohir's hand.  
  
Glorfindel clenched his teeth. Not only had they stolen his horse, they were earning money from it! Oooh, those twins were going to get it.  
  
He slipped up to the window and peeked inside just in time to see Elladen lead Asfaloth out of a stall in the back. Glorfindel could have yelled at the shock.  
  
They had painted his horse bright blue. BRIGHT BLUE!! As if that wasn't enough, they had also glued a big red horn to his forehead. Glorfindel didn't see how the children could be fooled so easily. A blue unicorn with a red horn?  
  
Glorfindel had had enough. Tearing open the door, he strode into the shack. The children shrank back from him, afraid of the terrible fury on his face. Only Elladen, standing in front holding Asfaloth, was unperturbed.  
  
"Hi, Glorfy. Did you pay admission?" He asked calmly.  
  
"No, I did not pay admission, you impudent whelp! This is my horse!" Glorfindel roared.  
  
"Horse? Can't you see it's a unicorn?" A child in the crowd whispered.  
  
"Unicorn?! That's my horse! I think I know my horse when I see him." Glorfindel growled. He strode forward and grabbed Elladen and Elrohir. "Wait 'til your father hears of this!"  
  
That seemed to penetrate the elflings' heads. "Father?" Elrohir whipered fearfully, glancing at Elladen.  
  
Elladen gulped and waved all the children out. "Do you have to tell father?" He groaned. "Can't we just make it up to you?"  
  
Glorfindel considered. Watch them get yelled at by Elrond...or make up his own punishment? "All right. You have to give all the children their money back. And wash the paint off of Asfaloth. I'll think of the rest later."  
  
He marched the twins out of the shack as Asfaloth followed.  
  
S  
  
S--------]]]]]]]-------[[[[[[[[--------S  
  
S  
  
The next day, Glorfindel relaxed under a tree as he watched the twins try to clean the paint off of Asfaloth. They had cleaned most of it off of him last night, yet somehow he seemed even bluer this morning.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Glorfindel glanced up to the branches of the tree where he had hidden his paint. This was going to be fun!  
  
S  
  
S--------[[[[[[[[--------]]]]]]]]-------S  
  
S  
  
Please review! 


End file.
